Blue Mixed With Red
by Daiseytherabbit
Summary: Maki was a diclonius mixed with another species of diclonius. She befriends Lucy at a young age. Follow her story and see what happens. LucyxOC


Blue Mixed With Red

A girl with blue hair with red highlight sat on top of a roof while looking down at the children playing with each other. She sighed and looked up at the blue sky watching the clouds. She was wearing a short black red stripped geisha outfit. She also had cat-like horns. One was white while the other was black. Her eyes were different colors. The right one red and the other one blue. 'Why do I have to be a hybrid of two of the most deadly species? Diclonius and black diclonius? I get treated by a freak by my looks. Everyone has friends while I sit in the darkness. She heard the bell rang for all the orphans to come back inside. She grabbed a hat and put her hair up so it would hide her hair and horns from view. The hair was a flower hat with cover the view from looking in her eyes. She jumped on a tree branch and swiftly landed on the ground on her feet perfectly. She then walked inside not noticing the red haired girl behind her.

(Later)

As she looked around for empty seats, she spotted on next to a girl in the alone. She sat next to the girl startling the girl.

"Why…why are you sitting next to me?" she asked sternly

"I thought you were lonely so I came to accompany you." She replied cheerfully

The girl snorted and got up leaving the girl in her ashes of hope crushed. She put her head down.

"All I ask for is a friend…" She murmured and ate her lunch quietly. She was about to eat her favorite part of her meal which was a brownie when it was snatched out her hands by a three certain boys

"Hey Daisuke, Hitoshi, and Kenta…." She murmured not bothering to get her treat back. They snorted when she didn't snatch for it. "Hey Maki still being a freak as ever! And why do you wear that stupid hat anyways!" Kenta said while grabbing her hat and pulling it off. Lucy who was watching them gasped at the girl's diclonius features and realized she had rejected her only hope of finding a friend. Maki covered her head immediately while starting to cry and was currently on the floor curled up into a ball... The boys then started laughing and pointing fingers at her. "Well, what do you know? We have another freak in the house!" he said before a cracking sound was heard. He screamed in pain as his fingernails flew off. He creamed as he held his hand as blood leaked. Everyone screamed as the Adults came in. They came in and carried the boy out. Everyone looked at Maki and Lucy with hatred

"You freaks I hope you die…" Someone murmured

Maki gasp and ran out crying. Lucy silently followed her ignoring the glares on her. She found her seated on the tree where she buried her dog. Maki was murmuring a prayer and stood up. She jumped when she saw Lucy standing there. "What were you praying…?" she asked, Maki blushes and looked away

"Oh lord, fire divine, have mercy on man that speak judgment, instead bless man with the mouth of meditate wisdom…let him endure temptation, and let him receive the crown of life…Let thy be holy, oh so sacred, serene, and benign….just like the lovely chaste lily…My mother taught me it….She also made it into a song…" she replied. Lucy was amazed at the beauty of the prayer. It soothe her….It seemed to understand her. Maki went into her pocket and took out a two bracelets. They had golden bead and red beads mixed together with charms. One was a dog and a cat playing with each other, a crystal that shone brightly, a bell, a lily, and the one that caught Lucy's attention was a broken heart. She wrapped it around Lucy's wrist with a smile on her face. "Mommy told me to give this to someone who special to me…" she said. Lucy looked at her with tears she grabbed on to Maki making her yelp in surprise and hugged her tightly. "Please don't ever leave me!" she said and cried on her shoulder. Maki wrapped her arms around Lucy and nodded. To be honest….she had a crush on the red haired girl.

Maki was looking for Lucy since she had heard her saying she was coming to the festival. She and Lucy had been friends for two weeks now and she was hoping to tell Lucy her feelings and run away with her. She heard screaming and saw people running past her screaming. She saw Lucy and yelled out her name but was swept by the crowd before she could touch her shoulder. "LUCY!" She cried before she never saw her best friend again.

- (before Lucy escaped)

"Sir….Are you sure we should free her?" A short loose brown hair woman asked a man with a lab-coat with black hair. "We know enough of her…Plus she's useless to us now." He replied and opened the door with number 11 on it. A girl strapped to a wall with medicine wrap covering her chest and her lower area was hanging her head as she murmured things. She slowly looked up and murmurs "Lucy…"

She notices them and smiled. "Good morning Professor." She said sweetly. This was another reason why they were releasing her. They thought she deserved freedom for being so good and sweet not showing any signs of a carving to kill. And she treated the other diclonius so nice. They would be more than sad when they find out about her absence. They loved her so much that they would fight them to escape and find their precious friend. Number 7 would just cry probably… but number 35 would cry and try to kill them to make them bring her back. She was the sister they never had, love and cherish deeply. He went to her straps and cut them. He gave a key. "Why are you letting me go?" she asked. He smiled and ruffled her hair "You don't deserve this life. You could leave here and forget all the pain we sent you free. Please do it for us." He said and hugged. "But, they'll kill you…" she stated. He released her "Then it will be a price I am willing to pay for you..." and said and pointed at the door. She gave him one last look and walked out and exited the facility. He went out to see her gone and looked to his right and saw a soldier holding a gun at him. He took off his glass to reveal beautiful blue eyes.

He puffed his chest signaling he was ready. The soldier nodded and put his finger on the trigger. He closed his eyes and said his last words… "I'll tell your mother hi for you Maki" before a gunshot echoed through the Hallways

Maki was now on top of a house's roof in Kamakura. She had a red dress with black and blue checkers. She wore brown combats and ribbons to hide her horns. She looked down and saw Kouta exit the train. She knew he came back and jumped down. He and she were good friends since Lucy introduced her to him. Since then they all have been great friends until Lucy disappeared. Kouta had left Kamakura before she could ask him what happened to her. When he passed her she said "Kouta…" loud enough for him to hear. He turned shocked and smiled. "Maki is that you?" she nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back and they released each other. He told her all about why he came back. She listened and accidently asked "Where are you staying?"."At Yuka's. Why?" he replied. She fidgeted with her hands still looking at him. "I don't have any where to stay…" she answered and she blushed when her stomach growled. He laughed and gently grabbed her hand. "Come on Yuka has a surprise for me." He said and led her to the place where Yuka was. When Yuka saw her with Kouta Maki could have sworn she saw Yuka narrow her eyes. Later they were at the beach as Kouta bent down with his head down thinking about his dear sister Kanae. Maki had known her and became a sister to her too. She was heartbroken when she learned that Kanae had died of an illness or something she couldn't remember well. Yuka's question snapped her out her thoughts and looked up to see….Her…or what seemed to look like her… she cupped her hands to her face before putting them away and saying "Nyu?". "Um…" Kouta muttered before she made a ran for it and falling on her face in the sand. She got up and started crying. They just stood there and when Kouta took a step towards her she screamed in fear. Yuka then demanded him to take out his shirt/jacket. They took it off but, when she and Kouta took a step towards her she screamed and cried harder. Maki's eyes softened and she started walking towards her. She knelt down and stroked her hair while comforting her. Nyu/Lucy closed her eyes and mewed slightly. She beckon them over and wrapped the shirt around Nyu. Nyu leaned against Maki sleepily. Maki picked her up gently in bridal style and they walked towards Kouta's new Inn. Yuka dropped the keys under the house in a slight hole and pouted. Maki sighed and handed Nyu to Kouta and got the keys for Yuka. When she stood up after grabbing them Nyu started fussing while squirming in Kouta's arms saying "NYU! NYU!" and jumped out and ran towards Maki. Nyu mewed one more time and wrapped her arms around the other girl's torso. She then hid her face in her chest like a mother returning from home. Maki felt touched and stroke Nyu's head in comforting. Nyu relaxed and Yuka opened the door. Maki let go of Nyu and went in. Nyu yelped and followed her new interest in the inn. Nyu then started swaying slightly while her legs tremble. She was looking for Maki who was rumbling in the closet looking for an umbrella. Nyu finally gave up and sat down letting her pee out. Maki heard Yuka and Kouta gap and saw Nyu in a puddle of clear yellow liquid. Yuka and Maki then led her to the bathroom to clean up. Maki stopped since she liked to only bath alone. She closed the door and leaned against the wall next to it. She heard splashing and footsteps not to mention cries of "Nyu!" and Nyu ran out naked while dripping in water and hugged Maki needy. Maki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Gosh why was Nyu attached to her like a puppy! All she did was rub her head and comfort her! Plus she was…well…half boy! Maki shook her head and shook off Nyu and walked away. Nyu stood there disappointed that her friend wasn't going to join her. Nyu went back in sadden and let Yuka wash her. Ever since Nyu saw her she got a fuzzy feeling and a need to always turn to Maki when in distress. Little did Nyu know that she had developed a now massive crush on Maki.

Maki was with Kouta talking about Nyu. "Kouta we have to let her stay! We can't let her out there!" she argued determined to win this battle. He sighed and was looking at the seashell that Kanae had given him before she…died. Nyu came in with a white muscle shirt and blue shorts. Kouta then started talking about Kanae to Yuka and stopped with Nyu grabbed it and looked at it before snapping it in half. Kouta lunged at her yelling and screaming insults. Nyu stood quiet and ran out. "Nyu!" She called and got the umbrella and followed her. She had found Nyu sitting at the beach crying while looking for shells. Maki knelt beside her and rubbed her back. Nyu then grabbed Maki in a hug crying. They froze when they heard a bingo and the sound of a gun being ready. They looked and saw two men cloaked in black with masks. Maki knew that these men meant no good and grabbed Nyu bridal style before running. She fell on the ground holding Nyu protectively. The men stood before them and got a rope. They wrapped it around Maki's neck and tugged making her claw at it. The man taller hit her in the head with the gun causing her to hold her head. Nyu cried and shook Maki trying to help her in some way. "What do you know? Found the wanted one with the queen!" and he and his partner dragged the two girl into a place. The tall man threw them into a boat and demanded them to fight. Instead Nyu and Maki weakly escape only to get head in the head making Maki scream and pass out as blood leaked from her head. Nyu saw it and clutched her head. Lucy felt herself back and saw a man ready to shoot her. She saw Maki laying there still and blood was pouring from her head slowly. Lucy gritted her teeth in rage. How dare they hurt her chosen mate! She cut a hole and cut off his arm and head and stood up and saw another man. She smirked underneath her hair. She would punish them in the cruelest way for hurting Maki and took a step towards him as her blood rage over took her mind at the moment.

Maki woke with a groan and stood up. Nyu was looking at her with teary eyes. Maki smiled at the thought of someone worried for her sake. Nyu cried in joy and hugged Maki. Maki chuckled and stood up picking Nyu in bridal style and limped home with Nyu in her arms. Nyu blushed and buried her face in Maki chest and fell asleep.

After Maki explained and Nyu gave a exact seashell they were allowed to sleep. Maki yawned and covered herself in her blankets. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a soft mew. She sat up and saw Nyu on her hands and knees next to her with scared eyes and her bottom lip trembled. Nyu had had a nightmare of Maki leaving her and saying that she didn't love her and never will. "Nyu? What is it?" she asked softly. Nyu just went under the blankets and hugged her. Maki knew that she had, had a nightmare and soothe her by saying her mother's prayer "Oh lord, fire divine, have mercy on man that speak judgment, instead bless man with the mouth of meditate wisdom…let him endure temptation, and let him receive the crown of life…Let thy be holy, oh so sacred, serene, and benign….just like the lovely chaste lily…" Nyu eyes soften and began to close. Nyu didn't know why...But… it seemed to soothe her. She cuddled next to Maki and fell asleep

Maki was in the bath alone rubbing her temples. She was really stressing right now about Kouta. She had a crush on Kouta! Why she asked herself. Maki sighed and leaned back letting her thoughts fade away. She then dried up and put her usual cloths on and went to help Kouta clean. She sat down beside him and watched him. "So you just slide in different directions?" she asked and was replied with a nod, He then accidently elbowed her chest and yelped. He stuttered a sorry only to stop when she began to rub herself against him blushing before she stopped when she heard the door open. She got off him and went to see who it was. She saw a girl that looked a lot like Kanae with a yellow long sweater but without a bow. "Oh… hello." She greeted and saw her holding her umbrella. "My umbrella?" she cried. The girl nod and hand it over. Maki thanked her but, asked her something "What's your name?" she asked and led her to the dining room to get her a meal. Later Yuka had come and they were asking her questions when they all heard a thud and went to see what it was. They found Nyu kneeing down while holding her head. "Nyu are you okay?" they asked and Maki felt an aura into the room and went outside while putting on her old flower hat to hide her features.

(Later)

She kept following it only to appear on the beginning of a stairway leading down to the Cemetery. She gasped and hid behind a tree and saw Nana and Lucy fighting. She heard Mayu approached and ran behind a tree behind Nana. Nana screamed and reached out only to cause her leg and fingers to be cut off. Mayu screamed and was sent flying to a tree passed out. "It hurts…it hurts…" she heard Nana whimper but gasp when Lucy was there standing there giving her a death look. "It doesn't hurt at all!" Nana lied before her right arm was cut off. She screamed and began trying to crawl away. "Does it hurt now?" she asked before Nana's remaining limbs came off. Maki couldn't take other look and went in front Nana spreading her arms out before Lucy said she was going to finish Nana off. Lucy gasped and took a step back as a bullet came whizzing by. Maki carefully picked Nana up and hummed while tears leaked from her eyes. Nana gasped and her eyes widen. "Big sister." She said smiling weakly. "She's your sister?" Lucy asked horrified. Maki looked at Lucy which made her step back. "Maki?" she asked before Maki shook her head. "Nana just calls me Big sister but I'm not." She announced before they all saw Kururama walking towards them and took Nana gently from Maki's arms. He looked at her comforting her before getting up and slapping Lucy. Lucy glared at him and ran/jumped/flew away. Maki looked at all the people and was about to make a run for it too but, was stopped by Kururama's hand. She looked at him confused. He reached into his pocket and took out a book and gave it to her before nodding her to go. Maki nodded and ran away too. She went back to the Inn and saw Nyu there. She went to her room and looked at the book. It was about Love between two monsters. She read it and sat down. She heard a slap and put the book on her bed and went out to see what happened. Nyu was licking the bowl of rice quickly. Maki sighed in relief and went back

We were at school at the teacher's office. Kouta, Yuka, and whats his name were talking. Kouta called me over to go. I followed him out the door but, was stopped when Nyu was being held back.

(Later)

We were looking for Nyu. Yuka was at the house since she had to watch the house until Mayu comes back. It was starting to rain so we took shelter. We sat under an abandon house and were silent. I was trying my best not to shake. Obviously I was bad at it because Kouta took me in his arms. I yelped and hugged him out of surprise. He chuckled and rested his head on mine. I was not wearing my hat…thank goodness. I shivered as I felt his breath on my head. "Kouta…do…you…like me?" I asked and covered my mouth instantly. He looked at me blankly. "You-….weren't supposed to hear that!" I said. He took my hands away and cupped my cheek. My eyes half closed as I began blushing. I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. We stayed like that until the rain stopped. We broke the kiss and touched foreheads. "Kouta…." I whispered. I got up but slipped on a puddle. Kouta got up and gasped. I yelped and covered myself. I got up blushing. "Red…." He whispered. I looked away blushing. We then continued our search. We stopped at the stairs. "Where is she? Worrying us like this?" I said and Kouta looked at me. I heard footsteps and saw Nyu walking away. "Nyu!" I yelled after her and ran towards her. "Nyu where have you been?" I asked. "I have to go…I wanted to say farewell before I left…" she said. I gasped and took a step back. "You can speak….? But, what do you mean farewell?" I asked her. "I'm leaving…I don't deserve to live with you…" she said. "Why? Your home is here! And where would you go anyway?" I asked. She gasped and her pupils dilated before going back to normal. "Then I just make one." She answered and turned to me. "What-?" I said before Kouta grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?" he asked before he was sent flying. I gasped and helped him up. "You should be more careful." I said and turned back to Nyu. "Why?" I asked. She sniffed and looked down. "Because….because…nine years ago….The promise…the promise…." She said and covered her face. T hen saw the bracelet. I gasped and took a step back. "Lucy…" I said and my eyes went small. I screamed and clutched my head and I had a flash back. It stopped and I looked at her. She was clutching her head too. She opened her eyes that were now full of life. "Maki! Maki hug!" she said and hugged me... I sighed and knew Lucy was back in her shell.

(Few Days Later)

Nana had moved in the house now and I was looking for her with Kouta, and Nyu. Nyu had cut her hair to make her look like Kanae since Maki looked sad when she thought of her. Maki and Nyu tripped over the bodies and called Kouta for help but, he kept running. Nyu got up quick and ran after him. I called out for her too but then I started to get another flashback…It was one I wasn't hoping to remember…

A nine year old Maki, Lucy, and Kouta were on the train looking at each other. Maki suddenly saw Lucy's vectors come out and go towards them. Kanae then pushed her and turned to Kouta. "Guys we have to run away! Run away!" she screamed but, stopped when Kouta slapped her. Maki gasped and ran but, stopped when she heard screaming. She turned just in time to see Kouta's dad's head get cut off. Maki couldn't believe her eyes and saw Kanae dead on the ground. She screamed and ran towards Lucy. Lucy gasped and sent a vector towards her. Before Lucy could say. "No!" the vector cut across Maki's chest. Maki gasped and fell to the ground. She couldn't speak, move, or look. She was so numb. She closed her eyes as her chest leaked out blood. Then everything turned black.

(Reality)

I got up and shook my head. I looked underneath my dress and saw the scar. I sighed and ran towards the inn to tell Yuka where Nyu/Lucy and Kouta were since her flashback took 2 hours and it was now night time. I sensed someone that I knew and followed it. I found myself on the top or near the bridge and saw Lucy and…Mariko… I gasped and hid in the shadows. Mariko sent her vectors and broke off one of Lucy's horns. Lucy screamed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I saw Kuruma come with Nana. Mariko tried walking towards them since she knew he was her father. She fell and reached out for him. He sniffed and pointed his gun at her. She stopped and started crying. Nana got protective and told him he should run. This ended up with her getting beat up by Mariko's vectors. I shouted `NO!' and ran towards Mariko. I hugged her and told her to stop. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Nii Nii" she said softly and smiled. I smiled and went to Nana. I helped her up and looked at Kuruma. "Maki…I want you to do me a favor." He said without looking at me and hugged Mariko. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you still have the book I gave you?" he said and carried Mariko to us. I nodded and took out the book. "Last Page." He said and flipped to it. There was an envelope. "On that letter….says that you can adopt Nana and Mariko as your sisters." He said and put Mariko into my arms. "Kuruma-but" I said but he put a finger to my lips. He looked at Nana and Mariko. "I want you two to stay together and protect each other through your whole life…And be good girls for Papa." He said. They started crying and nodded. He smiled and looked at me. "Can you take the bombs out of her? And recreate their limbs?" he asked. I nodded and put my hands on Mariko. Center parts of her body glowed and formed a large bomb ball. I handed it to him and put my hand on Nana as their limbs grew back. The fake arms fell to the ground no use anymore. I set Mariko to the ground as she flexed her new arm that grew back. She was also surprised that she could stand. Nana was very happy too for the same reason. Kuruma looked at the guy with the phone those actives the bomb. The man nodded and set the time. Kuruma kissed us all on the fore heads and walked to the bridge. It was until 3 minutes later till we heard a exploding. Mariko and Nana burst out crying and hugged each other before we heard gun triggers. We looked and saw the man. He was about to pull the trigger when his head cut off. I saw Lucy standing behind him looking at me. I smiled at her and walked towards her. When I was in front of her and I hugged her. She hugged me back. "Lucy…there's been something I been meaning to tell you." I said and looked at her. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around me. "All I ever wanted is for you to be by my side...throughout our lives…" I said and caressed her cheek. She smiled and kissed me again. I closed my eyes.

(Few years later)

"WAH!" Mariko cried as she fell off her bike. I smirked and picked her up and brought her inside. I set her on the counter and wrapped her scrape with a bandage. "You did great!" I said and hugged her. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thank you nii nii I'm not going to stop until I learn how to ride a bike." She announced and went outside. I smiled and went into mines and Lucy's room. I went in and saw Lucy sitting on the rocking chair with our baby in her arms. "So how's our little fighter?" I asked and hugged her from behind. Lucy laughed and kissed my cheek. "She was fussing but, she's great." She said and looked at our daughter. I smiled and looked around. "Are Nana and Kouta still on their date?" I asked and Lucy nodded. I sighed and looked at the baby. "So what do you think her favorite song is going to be?" I asked when I heard Lilium play. Kouta had given us the Music box as a gift for the baby. I watched our daughter open her purple eyes and reach out to the music box. "Lilium I bet" Lucy said with a giggle. I smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course she is named after it." I said. Lucy nodded and looked at her. "Our little miracle…" she said and closed her eyes. She began to sing with the song as Lilium closed her eyes. I put a strand of purple hair behind Lilium's ear and smiled. I watched her and rested my head on hers. Red mixed with blue truly makes a beautiful color…purple…

End...?


End file.
